


A game of cat and mouse

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Claiming, Drinking, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, The Prydwen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Adelaine is dared to sneak aboard the Prydwen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of cat and mouse

“You know what annoys me most about that big dick in the sky?” Hancock said in his usual, raspy chime, a hint of slurring in the undertone. “It blocks out the damn sun.” The ghoul took another sip of his watered-down beer, sighing in content as he tips on the back-legs of his chair. “And… you know… the fact that there’s a giant cock-strosity up there.” Their friends laughed, agreeing with the mayor’s every word. 

 

It was a warm midsummer’s eve and all of her friends were gathered around the giant meeting-room table, enjoying a refreshing beverage or two. The windows, all of which she’d personally replaced, stood ajar to let the cool air of the evening blow through with its crisp breeze. 

 

“Ye!” Cait exclaimed. “I bet ya that bloke Maxson is overcompensatin’ for somethin’, if ya know what I mean.” The red-headed brawler jested, putting her little finger into the air in an unspoken gesture, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The small chuckles from before erupted into hearty laughs, cheering and toasting in the spirit of friendship.

 

Fourteen months ago, the Brotherhood of Steel - or the Brotherhood of extraordinary dicks, as MacCready preferred to call them - had rolled into Boston all the way from the Capitol Wasteland, with their main objective being to take care of the synth problem that had arisen in their homeland. Even now, all those months later, the task was yet to be unfinished, and the Institute was still at large. 

 

Adelaine took another swig from her drink, cringing at the stale, murky taste of Goodneighbor beer. Still, it was better than none at all. Though she secretly wished that Hancock had brought along  _ Buddy,  _ the old drinking companion she’d liberated from the  _ Shamrock Taphouse  _ a few weeks prior. What she wouldn’t give for an ice-cold beer and some chips right about now… 

 

The garnet hue of her hair shone brightly in the last rays of sunlight as she listened to her friends go on and on about Elder Maxson and his giant, flying, dick. Preston’s voice echoed through the room, occasionally chiming in with minor inputs; otherwise remaining silent in a drunken haze. Addie looked out the window for what seemed like the hundredth time, rolling the bottom of the bottle against the coaster absentmindedly. 

 

She’d only met Elder Maxson once before, at a gala the Brotherhood had arranged to celebrate their arrival in the Commonwealth, but the memory seemed so distant to her. She recalled that their conversation had been pleasant enough, and the alcohol had numbed a little bit of the initial awkwardness, but not much else came to mind. Only his apparent dismissal of the militia she lead, using his uppity attitude to throw mud onto everything she’d built from the ground up. 

 

_ Can’t forget about that, now can we? _

 

“Hey, Addie!” Piper yelled loudly into her left ear. Great… now she had to be deaf as well… To say that the woman was a lightweight was an understatement. “You know what would be fun?” The ravenette reporter licked her lips of the few drops of saliva that had escaped her mouth during the shouting. 

 

“What?” The General asked, leaning against the backrest of the chair. 

 

“If we broke into the ship!” Gasps and obvious fake dramatical faints could be seen and heard throughout the room, Hancock the only one content with just sitting still. 

 

“No way, Pipes!” The mercenary of their group argued. “Granted you’ve never been up there, but that thing isn’t exactly unguarded. You wouldn’t even get past the fuc-erg-soldiers down at the airport without anyone noticing you.” 

 

Cait slapped RJ in the back, making whiskey fly past his lips. He coughed, and she laughed. They made a great couple, Adelaine thought to herself. 

 

“I’m not saying we all go-” Piper added. “-but Addie could totally pull it off.” She took another swig of her lukewarm beer and cringed as Deacon sat down on the concrete floor in the corner of the room, Dogmeat in his lap licking away at the tears. She had no idea what he was crying over, just that he kept muttering: “eggs… why can’t you lay eggs?”, over and over again.  _ Speaking of someone who can’t handle their damn liquor…  _

 

“Yeah, you totally could, ya know!” Hancock gave his unbridled, candid, opinion. “Last time you saw him, he did chide you on your defences. I ain’t saying he needs to be taught a lesson, just that he ain’t as secure as he thinks he is up there on his giant flying cock…” The mayor chuckled wryly, his already black eyes growing a shade darker. They’d all agreed.

 

And that’s how she found herself, two hours later, strapping on her standard “sneaky, sneaky” uniform as Piper had dubbed it, heading for the airport. Truthfully, there was nothing sneaky about it. Just a regular pair of black tights, a wifebeater, and a black leather jacket she’d had since before the war. 

 

With her garnet locks tucked neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck, she had set the plan in motion. It wasn’t difficult to remain out of the soldiers view as she snuck around the premise. With a simple stealth-boy, and some crouching, Addie had crept past the guards as though it was child’s play. 

 

The only remaining issue was getting onto the ship itself. She couldn’t very well sneak aboard one of the arriving Vertibirds and hope that someone visible would be along to take the ride up before her device ran out of juice. 

 

However… there was nothing stopping her from hanging onto the stepping-ladder on the left-hand side of the giant metal ‘bird. Just as it lifted from the ground with a bunch of tired looking, power-armor clad, soldiers, Adelaine jumped up and grabbed the lowest step. She hung on for dear life as the short flight came to an end, docking into the Prydwen’s - what a stupid name, she thought - port. 

 

The General barely had enough time to move her hand before a heavy boot almost squashed it, and she swung herself from her hiding-place over to the underside of the Flight Deck. Every piece of metal she could hang onto, she grabbed ahold of tightly. With more Tarzan-like swinging, she’d managed to get over to the other side of the landing dock, just underneath the big door leading to the Command Deck. 

 

She climbed the unsteady railing, almost letting go when she came face to face with a Knight. Her stealth-boy still had another two minute’s worth left of juice, so she exhaled quietly when she realized that he couldn’t see her. 

 

The last problem, but the biggest, was the closed door before her. She couldn’t just grab ahold of the handle, seeing as they didn’t just open themselves, and risk detection before she could even begin the hellish anguish she had planned for the Elder. The General literally kicked a bucket, sending it flying over the edge of the Deck, making every head in the near vicinity turn to locate the source of the noise. She didn’t waste another second, sneaking past the guard and opened the door without anyone spotting her. 

 

She narrowly avoided some Scribe climbing down the ladder as she herself was ascending, reaching the second floor in the knick of time. Addie hastily danced her way between the bodies crowding the Mess Hall, sneaking past them towards the armor bay. She was looking around for something that would start a commotion, eyes landing in the corner of the massive room. 

 

The dust-covered radio would have to do, she thought; turning it to full volume. Some of them screamed in shock, others reaching for their side-arms, while several rose to their feet as quickly as they could. 

 

Soon enough, a child - Addie wanted to kill Maxson for allowing children into a warzone - turned the device off, making everyone a little bit more at ease. They all looked at a man, who’d been standing the closest to the radio, with accusing glares. 

 

“What the Hell, Haynes! Watch what you’re doing!” Ingram, if she remembered correctly, yelled at the poor sod, smacking the back of his head with a folded report. When all eyes were on Haynes and the Proctor, Adelaine once again pressed the  _ on  _ button. 

 

The garnet-haired General could have sworn that all of their jaws dropped from their skulls. Her intended target entered the room, looking angrier than a disturbed Yao Guai, closely resembling one in shape and size as well. 

 

“By the  _ steel,  _ Ingram!” He exclaimed, shutting the offending device off. “I told you to keep the noise at a bare minimum! I was in the middle of an important meeting with Proctor Quinlan.” The woman with the customized armor frame just stared ahead, look of sheer confusion and a hint of fright on her face.  

 

“It wasn’t me!” She deflected, pointing towards the man in the corner. “Knight Haynes… he… uhm…” She was at a loss for words, quickly realizing that he couldn’t have done anything the second time. She’d kept a close eye on him as she was busy screaming at the man. 

 

Another blast of  _ Rocket 69  _ rung out loudly in its speakers, and Maxson turned to see who had turned it on. His scornful face turned to face his soldiers, looking for the purpetrator. 

 

“T-t-t-t-t-t-that things is c-c-c-cursed, sir!” A young Squire stuttered, pointing towards the radio with a shaky finger. 

 

“Nonsense, Squire!” Maxson assured. “Someone must have tampered with it. Who did it?” The entire crew looked at each other for answers. The Elder kept a steady gaze at Haynes, who waved his hands in defence. 

 

“I didn’t do it, sir. I swear! I’ve just been sitting here the entire time. It just started on its own!” The seemingly endless game of whack-a-mole begun, where Maxson would press the button and she would do the same shortly after to turn it back on. 

 

“Motherfucker!” He cussed, keeping his finger glued to the on/off button. Adelaine couldn’t hold in her amusement any longer, laughing loudly. She shut the stealth device down, letting the depleted apparatus fall to the metal floor. 

 

“Wow.” She barely paused to laugh. “You kept hounding me on  _ my  _ defenses, and yet sneaking onto  _ this  _ cock-strosity was a piece of strawberry shortcake.” His face dropped in recognition, a furious expression plastered on his features. 

 

His hand reached out to grab her, but she once again proved her superior worth and technique by reaching for another stealth-boy. And she was gone like the wind, disappearing completely from view. And while her little radio-prank was over… 

 

Her game of cat and mouse had just begun. 

 

Or so she thought… 

 

While the device was good in many ways, the general outlines of her features were still there; giving away her position to the observant eye. His hand found her outstretched arm, tugging ahold of it tightly. And as quickly as it had begun, the chase had ended. Addie opted against using stealth again, satisfied with having proven her point. 

 

“General.” Maxson spat through gritted teeth. “A word in private…  _ now! _ ” He dragged her all across the ship, through the crowded Mess - with her ignoring the questioning looks from the soldiers - and finally ushered her into his private quarters. 

 

He slammed the door shut, bolting and locking it tightly. Once he’d taken a shaky, upset, breath, he turned to face her with an eerily calm expression. And she realized, in that moment, that when he wasn’t scowling he was actually quite handsome. His ice-blue eyes stood out, piercing into her soul with an intensity that reminded her of a cold winter’s morning. His beard covered the outline of an old, fading, scar; giving him a strangely rugged and sexy look. His nose was slightly crooked, probably from an old break, giving off an aristocratic curvature. Maxson’s lips were plump, presently dawn into a thin line, almost pouting. 

 

“I would offer you a drink, but I can smell on your breath that you’ve already had plenty…” He spoke, voice slightly harsh and hardened. He strode towards his desk, coming to a halt in front of a bottle of bourbon, pouring a generous amount into a glass. He put the bottle back on the desk, sipping on his drink while leaning against the table, and pointed towards one of the four chairs. Not until she was seated did he speak again. “So… Adelaine…” She shuddered as her name fell off the Elder’s lips. “How did you do it? Did you bribe one of my guards, or was this entire rouse your own doing?” 

 

She put her finger to her nose, dabbing it three times before pointing at him. If he recalled correctly, it was an old, pre-war gesture that indicated that she had no intention of divulging that information. 

 

“Sorry,  _ Arthur _ .” She retorted, addressing him by his first name rather than his title. “A magician never reveals her tricks.” 

 

Arthur’s lips curled into a small smirk as he took a second sip. It was quiet for a long while, during which he took the time to study her. It had not escaped Maxson that the woman in front of him was beautiful. Long, garnet-hued hair, normally falling freely to the bottom of her spine, but was at the moment tied into a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Green-blue eyes with a tint of both ocean and land swiveling together in perfect harmony. Round, yet still not overly so, cheeks that spoke of a childhood free of malnutrition. Perfect, pearly-white teeth that shone from care and polish. A small, cute, button nose, and freckles adorning every inch of her face; possibly body. 

 

And at last, the full coral-hued lips that kept him up most nights with unwanted desires coursing through his veins. He gave another smirk, hiding it behind the brim of his glass as he spoke. 

 

“Do you know what the punishment is for breaking and entering a military facility without permission?” Her head bobbed up and down for a moment, darkened eyes falling below his belt. “Then you know that a deed like this can not go unpunished. Even if it was just a harmless prank or payback, or perhaps even a combination of the two.”

 

He knocked back the rest of his bourbon, giving him the edge he needed. His slow stride towards her intimidated Addie, but appealed to her most basic, primal urges as well. His sheer size and height were enough to make her swoon and her proud exterior break. The blood rushed to the bottom of Adelaine’s stomach, pooling into her nether regions. Arthur’s hands found the clasp of his belt, yanking it free of the loops in his gray slacks. 

 

By the time he reached her, Addie’s panties were soaked with slick, and a sinful moan escaped her throat. Maxson’s free hand found her arm, guiding her with a death-like grip towards the table in the middle of the room. He forced her down, so she was laying face first into the cold metal of the furniture, making a few papers fly in a disarray. 

 

“You’ve been a very bad girl,  _ General _ …” He whispered into her ear, his brisk voice sending waves of pleasure that rippled through her entire body as she melted under his touch. “Do you know what happens to  _ bad girls? _ ” The low grunt escaped past his lips, the belt put in front of her face on the table, forcing her to look at it. But she wasn’t scared… no; far from it. Addie found herself more aroused than she’d ever been in her life, panting as he pushed his weight into her. 

 

He could crush her without any effort, and she could not fathom why the thought turned her on so much. 

 

Instead of utilizing his belt, the Elder ushered her back into a standing position, removing her jacket skillfully; throwing it on an old airport couch. “On your knees.” He hissed out, commanding voice making her knees go weak. 

 

She dropped to the floor, hands by her sides. He towered over her with his presence, unbuttoning his pants without a second thought. They quickly fell to the floor, together with his boxers, and Maxson breathed a sigh of relief that his straining member was finally free from the confines of its clothed prison. He reached for his long, thick, big, cock; giving it a few tugs before grabbing ahold of her hair roughly. 

 

“This is what happens to bad girls,  _ Adelaine… _ ” Her inner walls clenched, underwear growing wetter. “This is your punishment. Tell me, do you accept your punishment?” Addie bit her bottom-lip, nodding slowly. “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Now, I’m going to ask again; do you accept your punishment?” 

 

“Yes.” She whimpered, making him visibly relax. Deep down she knew that he wasn’t a bad man, at least not bad enough to take her against her will. Her pleading moan had been consent enough for him to continue. 

 

“Yes what?” He asked harshly. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Not good enough,  _ Adelaine… _ ” He said sternly, dragging his finger across her bottom lip. “I want you to beg for it.” Her whole body shook with want, every nerve inside her tingling in desire. While her hands lay dormant by her sides at the moment, all she wanted to do was to reach out an grab his impressive member. 

 

Instead she adhered to his command, choking out a sob in desperation. “Please… please,  _ Arthur.  _ Please-” Maxson grabbed ahold of her jaw to the point of leaving bruises. 

 

“Please, what?” Addie tried reaching for his cock, but his free hand swatted it away. “No… answer the question. Please, what?” 

 

“Anything!” She screamed, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. “Anything, just do something. I want you so bad it hurts…” The last words falling off her lips came out as nothing louder than a whisper, pleading for him to take away the pain inside her. Her body would not stop shaking, not from tears but rather from the access lust seeping through her pores. 

 

“Very well.” He didn’t wait for her to regain her composure before his dick was deep down her throat, the forceful move making her gag. The world was spinning from the lack of oxygen, but Gods be damned if she didn’t love every moment of this sweet torture. He thrust a few time experimentally, giving her gag-reflex some time to adjust, before he pulled back to give her a chance to breathe. 

 

“Better…” He muttered, putting it back into her mouth, gentler this time. “What was your crime?” Maxson pulled out, giving her room to speak. 

 

“I broke and entered a military facility.” He awarded her with another thrust into her wet, hot, mouth, grunting loudly as he guided her head back and forth slowly. Her hands came up to grasp along the base of his member, moving in time with his thrusts. 

 

“And do you take full responsibility for your actions?” He pulled back again, but she didn’t answer. He roughly pulled her back into a standing position by her hair, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. “I ask again; do you take full responsibility for your actions, Adelaine?” 

 

“Yes, but-” He withdrew from her soft, garnet, locks; reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it off her body. It flew somewhere across the room, her tights and black-laced panties following suit. When he’d removed the last piece of clothing, a bra matching the design of her underwear, and she was standing naked before him; he once again grabbed ahold of her red hair. 

 

“No but’s, Addie. Yes or no?” 

 

She reluctantly nodded, averting her eyes. “Yes… I do.” For a moment, Arthur was thrown off his game. Hearing her say  _ I do  _ in that sweet, alto-chime of hers made his head spin. The Council wanted the young Elder to take a wife, nearing their wits end with his excuses of not finding one. So when a willing woman stood before him, completely at his mercy, he couldn’t stop his mind from going there. An involuntary reaction, so to speak. He reached up, stroking her cheek for a second.

 

“Good…” He murmured, kissing her spit-glazed lips; savoring the underlying taste of beer and mutfruit. Maxson pulled away, grabbing both of her hands in his own; leading her towards the bed. “I think this game has gone on for long enough.” The man laid her gently on the white duvet, her garnet hair spreading out on his comfortable pillows. He couldn’t help but to feel like she belonged there, by his side every night, holding onto each other tightly as they slept. 

 

Addie was burning through to her very core, feeling like she’d never felt before. Not even with Nate, whom she had loved dearly. But this wasn’t love, she told herself as he removed his shirt; revealing a perfectly chiseled chest and abdomen. With her late husband, sex had always been about mutual love and respect. 

 

Right now, she wanted neither. Adelaine wanted to be broken by him, and have him leave her lying in pieces. She wanted to be wrecked by those large, calloused, hands that kept dragging against the muscles by her ribs. Her hand instinctively found her wet folds, stroking against the highly sensitive nub. He reached for her hand with his own, pinning it above her head. 

 

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Maxson spat commandingly, grip tightening around her wrist. 

 

“No, sir.” She panted, looking at him through half-lidded eyes and long, black, lashes. Before she could even begin to comprehend what had happened, the General was on her stomach; ass high in the air. One sharp rap made Addie squirm in pleasure rather than pain. 

 

“As further punishment for your insubordination, I’m going to give you ten strikes. You will count them, and if you lose count, you will find yourself in the brig until I say otherwise. Understood?” He dragged his palm against the sensitive skin of her ass, giving the second rap. 

 

“Argh… Yes, sir!” She screamed out in pleasure. “Two.” The woman squirmed as she counted each spank. She almost lost count after the fourth, a particularly brutal one, but quickly gathered her mind just in time to not miss the fifth. 

 

“What are we at?” He asked, giving her another slap. 

 

“Six.” She replied in a shouted moan. “Seven!” 

 

As the last slap echoed against the steel walls of his quarters, she slumped into the pillows; almost muffling the sound of her uttering  _ ten.  _ Maxson stood, on his knees, behind her; pushing her further into the pillow as he teased her wet folds with the tip of his cock. 

 

Addie let out a loud cry when his tip brushed gently against the sensitive bud; biting into her closed hand. The palm placed at the bottom of her spine pushed down gradually, making her arch her back at an almost painful angle. 

 

“Good girl.” He said, voice dripping with lust. “Looks like you’ve earned yourself a full pardon. Now… as a reward of your exemplary behavior, I’m going to give you my cock. Tell me that you want it.” Her mind was in a tousle, the only sound escaping her lips was a high-pitched cry. “Answer me with words,  _ Adelaine.  _ Yes, or no?” 

 

“Yes…” She sobbed, moving slightly backwards to try and ease it inside her. “Please… fuck me, sir.” 

 

He lifted her head from the pillow, looking her in the eyes with a gentle gaze. “Addie…” He whispered. “Do I have your complete, and earnest, consent? If you don’t want to do this, you have-” 

 

Her hand snaked around her, grabbing onto his aching member and pushed it inside her with one swift motion. She was done waiting. Arthur buried his face in the crook of her neck, pushing aside her red locks to press a kiss to her milky skin. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

Maxson retracted his upper torso, digging his fingers roughly into her hips as he set an almost brutal pace. “Ah-fuck.” She exclaimed, knuckles white from holding onto the soft, feathery, pillows with a death-like grip for so long. 

 

He found the sensitive spot inside her, Addie’s entire body shaking as he kept thrusting into her; hitting it every time. 

 

“Who do you belong to?” He yelled, giving her ass another smack. 

 

“You!” She replied with a yell of her own. 

 

“That’s right.” He panted, slapping her reddening cheek once again. “Your body, your mind, your soul, and your heart belongs to me now.” And so help her God, Adelaine couldn’t find a reason to disagree. 

 

“Yes.” She answered. “I’m yours.” 

 

His fingers dug deeper into her hips, guiding her every movement. “When you cum, you’re going to scream my name. I want the whole ship to know who you belong to.” And boy did she scream. Her walls clamped down tightly around him, spasming out of control. The scream hastily died on her lips as her whole body shook, riding out the waves of her orgasm. 

 

With a couple more thrust, Arthur follows shortly behind her; almost crushing her as he collapsed on her bare back. He slowly, but surely, regained his strength, rolling over to lay by her side. Once their pants had calmed to a normal pace, he pulled her towards him, letting her use his dampened chest as a pillow. 

 

Maxson drew circles on her back, feeling as her eyelashes flutter against his neck, craning her own to reach up for his lips. He gave her a chaste peck, pulling back to watch a smile erupt on her face. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, thumb stroking against her scapula. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” 

 

She shook her head, placing a gentle kiss on his bearded cheek. “No.” She replied, voice hoarse from overuse. “Well, just my ass… but I really liked that.” A calm silence fell between them as they lay, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss surrounding the two lovers. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Arthur cleared his throat. 

 

“Okay, I really do have to know for future references… how did you get aboard the ship? And what gave you the idea in the first place?” 

 

Addie cocked her brow, looking him dead in the eye. “What do you think, Mister-I’ve-got-superior-defences?” She mockingly mimicked his tone of voice, making fun of his past behavior. 

 

“Fine…” He chuckled, accepting her explanation. “But apart from that? Why tonight?” 

 

She grunted, letting a small giggle escape her lips. “It wasn’t that much of a challenge. Distraction is the key to any good break-in. As for why… let’s just say that drinking with my friends is never a good idea.” 

 

Shortly after they fell into a fit of giggles, and low rumbling laughter, holding onto each other tightly. They silently fell asleep, perfectly content. And so ended the chase; the cat having finally caught himself a mouse. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work for the Fallout 4 fandom. And also the second time writing smut ^^ If you guys like Anime, specifically Attack on titan, and Ereri then I strongly urge you to read my other fics. I also have SasuSaku fanfics on my account over at Fanfiction.net (Foambanana) in case you wanted to check that one out. Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Drop a kudos and a comment, those are always appreciated. Until next time, JA NE! XD
> 
> Update: As many of you can see, by the apparent resurfacing of this fic on the front page, I have decided to re-write it. I found a ton of spelling and grammatical errors, and I just couldn’t let them be. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyways; thank you all for reading (Or re-reading), I really do appreciate it ;) Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
